lxt , 1st chapter
by shiba kei
Summary: fanfic tentang pertemuan pertama tieria dan lockon. *note: tieria digambarkan sebagai wanita di cerita ini*


Prolog

Penduduk bumi terpecah belah menjadi 3 kekuatan besar: UNION, AEU, dan HRL. 3 kekuatan besar itu berperang terus-menerus untuk merebutkan wilayah kekuasaan. Untuk menghentikan perang besar itu dan menciptakan perdamaian, Aeolia Schenburg membentuk Celestial Being, dengan 4 orang Gundam Meister di dalamnya. Akan tetapi, rencana Aeolia untuk memanggil orang-orang yang akan mengendalikan Gundam itu belum terwujud. Hingga akhirnya dia pun tiada, dan dia menyimpan semua data penting tentang CB di dalam Veda.

Dan di saat cerita ini dimulai, para Gundam Meister belum terkumpul semuanya. Baru ada 3 orang: Setsuna F. Seiei, Allelujah Haptism dan Lockon Stratos. Jika CB kekurangan satu orang saja, maka impian Aeolia tak mungkin terwujud. Maka mereka bertiga pun berusaha mencari satu orang lagi.

A.D. 2308.

Sore itu, Tieria Erde sedang berdiam diri di kamarnya, sambil menyaksikan aksi para Gundam Meister dari komputernya. Tieria selalu tertarik dengan hal ini, oleh sebab itu dia sengaja memasang satelit yang langsung terhubung ke komputernya, untuk menyaksikan bagaimana aksi Celestial Being. Meskipun tertarik pada Gundam, tapi dia tidak pernah tertarik sama sekali untuk ikut menjadi Gundam Meister di Celestial Being. Tieria menghabiskan secangkir kopi yang diminumnya sejak tadi; ketika dia mendengar ada suara ketukan di pintu.

_Siapa yang mau datang ke kamarku jam segini? _Katanya dalam hati. Jarang sekali ada orang yang mau datang ke kamarnya, selain karena apartemen tempat ia tinggal itu lumayan suram dan menakutkan, Tieria tidak mengenal siapapun di kota tempat ia berada sekarang. Saat ini dia tinggal di kota besar yang berjarak 200 mil dari desa tempat ia dilahirkan dan menghabiskan masa kecilnya; hingga akhirnya pasukan AEU menghabisi seluruh penduduk desanya, dan menyisakan Tieria seorang diri.

Tieria beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Dan saat membuka pintu, dia melihat seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, berambut coklat ikal dan memakai rompi merah dan kaos hijau lumut. Dia membawa senapan laras panjang di punggungnya, membuat Tieria sedikit kaget karena barang bawaannya itu. Pria itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa, ya?" Tieria berkata dingin.

"Ah, tidak. Aku Lockon Stratos. Aku hanya membawa surat perintah dari . . ." baru saja pria itu hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba dari arah koridor apartemen, sebuah benda bulat berwarna oranye melompat-lompat di lantai, sambil berteriak-teriak senang. "Lockon! Lockon! Lockon!" kata benda bulat itu dengan penuh rasa bahagia.

"Ah . . Halo! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Makanya, kamu harus berada di dekatku terus, supaya aku tidak kehilangan kamu seperti ini! Surat antarannya jadi terlambat setengah jam karena aku mencari-cari kamu!" kata pria itu seraya meraih benda oranye yang ternyata bernama Halo itu. _Ironis sekali_, pikir Tieria. _Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki bertampang sangar, ternyata memiliki peliharaan robot bulat oranye yang sangat lucu begini? _Tieria tersenyum kecil pada Halo, mengingat betapa menggemaskannya benda bulat itu sehingga dia tidak dapat menahan senyum.

"Ah, iya. Mengenai surat perintah itu . . ." lanjut pria itu seraya mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari saku rompinya. Kemudian dia menyerahkan surat tersebut pada Tieria. Tieria pun membukanya dan tersentak kaget.

"Celestial Being?" kata Tieria dengan agak terbata-bata. "Untuk apa mereka mengirimi aku surat?"

"Tolong baca surat itu sampai akhir," kata pria itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

Tieria lalu membaca sampai habis isi surat itu, melipatnya kembali, dan memasukannya dengan rapi ke dalam amplop.

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk bergabung dengan Celestial Being," kata Tieria sambil mengembalikan surat itu ke tangan pengantarnya. "Apa yang kalian butuhkan dari aku sampai kalian mengajakku bergabung?"  
"Kami sangat membutuhkan orang yang begitu jenius sepertimu, Tieria Erde . . ."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

". . .Apalagi, kudengar kamu bisa mengakses Veda . . ."

Tieria yang kaget mendengar itu, langsung masuk kembali ke kamarnya. "Darimana kamu tahu soal itu?!" katanya dengan kesal. "Kamu dan semua teman Celestial Being-mu tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui hal bodoh seperti itu!"

"Tapi itu kenyataan, bukan? Bisa jadi kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengakses Veda. Kami benar-benar membutuhkan orang sepertimu, Tieria. Kamu 'kan tahu sendiri hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mengakses Veda. Dan jika Celestial Being memiliki orang sehebat kamu, Celestial Being pasti bisa membuat Mobile Suit yang lebih bagus dari sekarang, dan pastinya Celestial Being bisa menciptakan perdamaian di dunia ini."

Tieria menghela nafas, dan berkata pada pria itu dalam satu hembusan nafas sekaligus, "Mungkin aku tertarik dengan Mobile Suit, tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan Celestial Being. Maafkan aku."

Lalu dia pun membanting pintu kamar dan langsung melompat ke atas kasur.

Lockon, yang kaget dengan penolakan wanita itu hanya bisa berputus asa dan pulang dengan tangan hampa. Dia membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke markas Celestial Being. Langkahnya lemas dan gontai.

"Ah, Halo . . Bagaimana cara membujuk dia supaya dia bisa ikut, ya . . ." kata Lockon pada Halo yang sedari tadi duduk di pundaknya. "Sumeragi benar-benar ingin Tieria bergabung dengan kita. Tapi, melihat reaksinya tadi . . Aku tahu pasti dia benar-benar tidak tertarik dan tidak menyukai kita."

Lockon dan Halo pun sampai di lobi apartemen, dan bertemu dengan Sumeragi yang memang berniat untuk menyusul mereka.

"Bagaimana? Tawarannya diterima?" tanya Sumeragi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Tidak," jawab Lockon dengan ekspresi sedih. "Dia bilang dia terarik dengan Mobile Suit . . Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan kita. Dia marah sekali saat tahu tentang Veda."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Veda?" Sumeragi terlihat agak bingung mendengar perkataan Lockon tadi.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa dengan Veda. Tapi, saat aku bilang bahwa aku tahu kalau dia bisa mengakses Veda, dia langsung marah-marah dan masuk lagi ke kamarnya."

"Kamu tidak usah bilang begitu! Kamu cukup serahkan suratnya dan tanyakan dia mau atau tidak, kalau mau segera ajak dia ke markas, kalau tidak ya tanyakan kenapa dia tidak mau, begitu! Jelas-jelas dia marah kalau kamu pakai bilang-bilang soal Veda segala!"

"Maafkan aku, Sumeragi . . . Jadi bagaimana? Dia 'kan tidak mau, tapi sekarang yang kita butuhkan hanya dia, maka apapun yang terjadi kita harus berhasil membujuknya supaya ikut, kan? Ini juga demi misi kita!"

"Biarkan aku bicara padanya, Lockon. Dimana kamarnya?"

"Di lantai paling atas, lantai 5."

"Lantai 5 . . . Jauh sekali, ya? Ya sudah, ayo kita cari kamarnya sekarang."

"Baiklah. Ikut aku, Sumeragi."

Lalu, Sumeragi dan Lockon berjalan bersama-sama menuju kamar Tieria.

Sementara itu, Tieria sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang diingkan Celestial Being dariku . . Atau jangan-jangan, mereka menyadari adanya satelit yang kupasang? Ini . . gawat, Tieria, gawat. Aku harus melupakan ini semua . . . "

Lalu Tieria pun menutup matanya, mencoba tertidur. _Mungkin kalau tidur aku akan merasa lebih baik,_ pikirnya. Dan saat ia baru saja menutup matanya, Lockon dan Sumeragi sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa lagi yang datang ke kamarku?" mendengar suara pintu diketuk, Tieria langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dengan penuh amarah. Dia pun membuka pintu dengan kasar dan melihat pria berambut coklat itu lagi, sekarang dengan wanita berambut coklat di sampingnya.

_Apa-apaan dua orang kepala coklat ini? Mereka masih ingin memaksaku bergabung juga?_ Katanya dalam hati.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Tieria. Ini, Sumeragi ingin berbicara denganmu," kata Lockon dengan halus.

"Masih soal yang tadi?" balas Tieria dengan ketus.

"Yap, tentu saja. Kita belum melenceng dari soal mengajakmu bergabung,"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin . . . " sebelum Tieria menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sumeragi sudah menarik tangannya dan berkata:

"Dengar, aku tidak memaksamu, tapi, aku dan yang lainnya sangat membutuhkan orang seperti _kau,_ Tieria. Aku jamin kamu pasti bisa membantu kami, Celestial Being, dalam mewujudkan perdamaian. Hanya kamu orang yang dapat mengakses Veda, dan bisa dipercaya oleh kami. Kami mohon dengan amat sangat, bergabunglah dengan Celestial Being. Kami tidak akan membutuhkan anggota baru lagi kalau kami sudah mendapatkan kamu, Tieria Erde. Aku mohon,"

"Aku tidak peduli kalian benar-benar butuh aku atau tidak. Hanya saja, dari awal aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan organisasi kalian, sama sekali tidak ada. Karena itu, sebaiknya kalian tidak usah memaksaku untuk bergabung. Hentikan saja usaha kalian untuk mendapatkan aku. Kalian hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga saja, lagipula aku tidak akan pernah mau bergabung dengan kalian,"

"Kumohon, Tieria. Kami tidak akan pernah memanfaatkanmu untuk hal lain selain ini. Kau tahu sendiri kan apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia ini. Sekarang tidak ada lagi orang yang hanya bisa diam dan tidak memikirkan kondisi. Bahkan sekarang seluruh rakyat mulai bergerilya demi mempertahankan negaranya. Apa kamu tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mendamaikan ketiga bangsa yang tengah berperang?" Lockon mencoba untuk membantu 'usaha' Sumeragi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Lockon benar. Ayolah Tieria, kamu pasti akan merasa nyaman bergabung dengan kami. Dan jika kamu tidak merasa begitu, kami akan membuatmu senyaman mungkin dengan kami. Percayalah padaku, Tieria. Kamu cukup dengan bertarung bersama kami saja, setelah itu kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal lain lagi," Sumeragi melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi 'mencengkram' tangan Tieria.

"Tapi kalian juga butuh _aku_ untuk mengakses data-data penting di dalam Veda, kan? Untuk membuat Mobile Suit yang lain, kalian harus mengetahui isi Veda, bukankah begitu?" Tieria berkata sinis.

"Ya, kami memang punya tujuan lain selain itu, dan tujuan utama kami memang itu, mencari orang yang bisa berhubungan dengan Veda. Dan aku yakin kamu pasti bisa, Tieria,"

"Aku memang bisa mengakses Veda, tapi, aku tidak mau melakukannya untuk orang lain,"

"Bukan untuk orang lain, tapi untuk bersama! Untuk kemudahan kita semua! Apa kamu tidak mengerti? Bukan hanya kami saja, tapi semua orang di Celestial Being membutuhkan kamu!" Lockon menampakkan kekesalan yang dipendamnya sejak tadi.

Tieria terdiam sejenak. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, bahkan dari gerak-geriknya saja sudah ketahuan kalau ia sedang bingung. Lalu Tieria pun berkata, "Apakah kalian bisa . . memberi waktu untukku supaya memikirkannya dulu?" sepertinya Tieria sudah sadar betapa pentingnya kehadirannya di antara para anggota Celestial Being. Sumeragi tersenyum penuh rasa syukur karena merasa dirinya dan Lockon sudah berhasil membuka 'pintu hati' Tieria sepenuhnya.

"Bisa, tentu saja," kata Sumeragi. "Kami pasti akan melakukan segalanya untuk membuatmu nyaman."

"Kira-kira berapa lama waktu yang kaubutuhkan?" Lockon kembali bicara lagi.

"Entahlah. . . Aku tidak dapat mengira-ngira berapa lama aku mesti memikirkan sesuatu. Karena itu, bagaimana kalau aku memikirkan itu dulu? Nanti kalau keputusannya sudah bulat, aku akan mengabari kalian," jawab Tieria sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, ini kuberikan kartu namaku, kamu boleh menghubungiku kapan saja. Kutunggu, ya." Kata Sumeragi sambil mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dompet hitamnya.

'Terimakasih. Akan kukabari kalau keputusanku sudah bulat . . " Tieria menerima kartu nama tersebut, lalu matanya melayang pada Halo, yang dari tadi memperhatikannya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Benda bulat itu . . . Lucu sekali. Manisnya . ." kata Tieria sambil membelai Halo yang duduk di pundak Lockon. Lockon dan Sumeragi kaget melihat mata Tieria yang penuh dengan kekaguman dan kelembutan sekarang, berbeda dengan matanya yang tadi berkilat-kilat saking marahnya.

"Kamu mau memilikinya?" kata Lockon sambil menunjuk ke arah Halo.

"Tidak . . Bukannya Halo milikmu?"

"Ya, dia memang milikku. Dia robot kesayanganku. Tapi aku akan memberikannya padamu kalau kamu mau."

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa," Tieria menampakkan senyumnya untuk pertama kali, dan berhasil membuat wajah Lockon berubah merah.

"Oke, urusan sudah selesai, Lockon. Ayo kita pulang, masih banyak yang harus kita kerjakan di markas. Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, Tieria. Kami menunggu jawabanmu." Sumeragi mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Iya. Akan segera kupikirkan," Tieria lalu masuk kembali ke kamarnya, dan menutup pintu, dan menguncinya.

Sumeragi dan Lockon yang sudah kembali ke markas, langsung memberitakan kabar baik ini pada semua orang di Celestial Being. Pertama-tama Lockon memanggil semua orang yang berada di markas untuk berkumpul di aula utama. "Ada apa ini, Stratos? Kenapa semua orang dikumpulkan mendadak begini? Apakah ada hal buruk yang terjadi?" tanya Saji dengan raut muka bingung.

"Bukan hal buruk, Saji. Tapi yang menanti kalian ini adalah hal baik. Tunggulah, Sumeragi yang akan memberitahukannya," jawab Lockon.

Setelah semua orang berkumpul, Sumeragi berdiri di mimbar. Setelah mengaktifkan mikrofon, ia pun mulai bicara:

"Teman-teman semuanya. Ada kabar baik untuk kalian! Orang yang kita nanti-nantikan, Tieria Erde, berhasil kami bujuk untuk bergabung dengan Celestial Being! Dia minta waktu untuk memikirkan keputusannya terlebih dulu, tapi kelihatannya dia mau bergabung dengan kita. Jadi, mungkin dalam waktu dekat keluarga besar kita akan bertambah satu orang lagi. Usahakan buat dia nyaman kalau ia sudah berada di sini, karena kalau tidak, dia bisa berubah pikiran. Dan jangan memaksanya kalau tidak ingin membuat dia marah. Mungkin dia memang pribadi yang dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat lembut dan hangat, kalau kalian memperlakukan dia dengan baik juga. Kalian semua harus jadi temannya, ingat itu."

"Horeee!!" semua orang bersorak senang, karena yang dinanti segera datang. Sumeragi menampakkan senyum sumringah, mengingat usahanya yang membutuhkan kesabaran tinggi berhasil dengan baik. Lockon tersenyum senang pada Sumeragi. Dan saat itu, semua orang di Celestial Being mulai membicarakan Tieria. Mereka kelihatan benar-benar penasaran akan sosok Tieria yang diharapkan untuk melengkapi Celestial Being.

Saat itu, Lockon yang sedang bersandar di pilar aula, dihampiri oleh Feldt Grace, salah satu operator Ptolemaios.

"Stratos, bagaimana orang yang bernama Tieria Erde itu?" kata wanita berambut pink itu.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Lockon bingung oleh pertanyaan Feldt yang dirasanya kurang jelas.

"Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan, berumur kurang lebih 20-an tahun. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku Cuma penasaran. Ciri-ciri fisiknya bagaimana?"

"Emm, tinggi kurang-lebih 166 cm, rambut ungu, kacamata, matanya berwarna merah, dan . . ."

"Dan apa?"

"Dan dia cantik sekali," Lockon menampakkan senyum yang aneh. Senyum yang seakan-akan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang . . . _jatuh cinta._

"Aku makin penasaran saja dengannya . . . Oh iya, apakah dia orang yang baik?"  
"Baik, kalau kamu sudah mengenalnya lebih dalam. Kurasa dia orang yang betul-betul baik dan penuh kelembutan, persis seperti kata Sumeragi tadi. Yang jelas, dia galak pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya, aku pun sempat kena semprot dia sore tadi. Tapi, dia itu wanita yang baik sebenarnya, sangat baik. Terlihat jelas dari senyumnya waktu memandang Halo . . . Aku suka sekali wanita yang seperti itu," Lockon menjelaskan panjang lebar, hingga ia harus menelan ludah dan menarik nafas panjang dulu sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya. "Hanya saja dia selalu terlihat dingin, itu saja yang aku kurang suka darinya. Mungkin karena ia tinggal seorang diri, jadi ia terlihat seolah-olah mengisolasi diri dari dunia luar. Tapi aku tahu pasti dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat membawanya ke sini dan mengeluarkan kebaikan hatinya sehingga semua orang bisa menyukainya . . . Habisnya kalau dia begini terus, bisa-bisa orang tidak mau kenal dia, karena dia jarang senyum dan dingin."

"Aku penasaran dengannya . . . Aku juga ingin membuat dia mengeluarkan sifat baiknya."

"Ya, berarti kau satu pikiran dengan aku dan Sumeragi, hahaha . . . Siap-siap saja menyambut kehadirannya disini, Grace."

"Pasti. Kalau boleh mungkin aku akan mengadakan pesta untuk menyambutnya . ."

"Tidak usah. Sekali lihat saja sudah ketahuan kalau Tieria bukan orang yang suka seperti itu. Biasa sajalah, kita 'kan harus membuat dia nyaman."

"Ya sudah . . . Oh iya, Stratos, aku mau rapat dulu dengan para operator Ptolemaios. Terimakasih sudah berbincang-bincang denganku," Feldt lalu berlari ke luar aula.

"Tieria . . . Semua orang disini benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Tidak terkecuali aku . . ." Lockon bergumam sendiri, lalu pergi ke luar aula bersama yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, Tieria sedang berpikir keras, membuat sebuah keputusan yang –ia harap- takkan pernah disesalinya. Karena itu dia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk berpikir, sambil sesekali mencorat-coret kertasnya dengan sketsa-sketsa abstrak dan aneh; menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras. Dan setelah memikirkan segala resiko, keuntungan, kekurangan, dan segala kemungkinan yang bakal ia hadapi jika menyetujui permintaan itu; serta memikirkan segala kemungkinan jika ia menolaknya, dan menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, maka Tieria pun memutuskan bahwa ia akan ikut bergabung dengan Celestial Being. Dia langsung beranjak dari kursi dimana ia duduk selama 1 jam yang lalu, dan langsung menelepon nomor yang ada di kartu nama Sumeragi, yang kelihatannya itu nomor ponsel. Tieria menunggu selama 1 menit, belum ada jawaban. Tapi wanita itu tetap sabar, dan menunggu telepon itu diangkat oleh Sumeragi.

Di ruang rapat markas Celestial Being, ponsel Sumeragi berdering. Persis ketika Sumeragi hendak memulai rapat.

"Maaf, tolong tunggu sebentar," katanya kepada seluruh awak kapal yang ikut dalam rapat.

"Halo?" kata Tieria dari seberang.

"Iya, halo. Dengan siapa ini?" jawab Sumeragi dengan suara pelan.

"Ini . . . Sumeragi . . Lee . . Noriega?" Tieria menyebutkan nama lengkap Sumeragi dengan terbata-bata.

"Benar, ini siapa?"

"Ini aku, Tieria . . ." mendengar itu Sumeragi langsung bernafas lega. "Sumeragi, sepertinya aku . . ."

"Sepertinya apa?" suara Sumeragi mengeras karena tidak sabar untuk mendengar kabar yang dinantinya ini.

"Sepertinya, aku . . . akan bergabung dengan kalian."

"Waaa!!!" Sumeragi menjerit kegirangan. "Terima kasih banyak, Tieria Erde. Besok pagi bisa datang ke markas, jam 8? Alamat markas sudah ada di kartu nama."

"Yap, bisa."

"Baiklah. Tieria, aku sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih . . . Sampai bertemu besok," lalu Sumeragi menutup telepon.

Tieria tersenyum kecil, dirinya merasa agak senang juga mengingat dia sudah menjadi anggota Celestial Being. Tieria berharap agar dia tidak akan menyesali keputusan ini sedikitpun, seumur hidupnya.

Sumeragi yang terlalu bahagia langsung melaporkan pembicaraan di telepon tadi kepada semua orang di ruang rapat, dan memeluk mereka semua bergantian.

Dan mulai detik itu, Tieria Erde yang sangat dinanti-nantikan Celestial Being, resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar itu.

_to be continued._


End file.
